User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Tewi, the White Rabbit of Fortune
|date = February 8th, 2013 |health = 60 |attack = 70 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 20 |hp = 424 (+85) |mana = 245 (+45) |damage = 42 (+2.5) |range = 125 |armor = 16.5 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.679 (+3.4%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+ 0.75) |manaregen = 6.3 (+0.55) |speed = 345 }}Tewi, the White Rabbit of Fortune is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities th attack, including critical strikes, are guaranteed to trigger. }} Tewi's next basic attack deals additional physical damage and has a 20% chance to stun the attacked target for 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 40 |costtype= mana }} Throws a sticky bomb to a target location, latching to the first enemy it hits. If it doesn't hit anything the bomb stays on the ground until an enemy steps on it. The bomb detonates if Tewi damages the target with a basic attack or Ancient Duper, dealing magic damage and applies a 20% slow to nearby enemies in an area. Bombs disappear after 30 seconds if not activated. |leveling= 125 375 |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range = 1100 }} Tewi summons a colony of rabbits to assist her, increasing movement speed and grants her bonus magic damage on her attacks for 8 seconds. She may activate this ability within 3 seconds to leap to a target location, but immediately ending the effect's duration. |leveling= |cooldown= 12 |cost= 45 |costtype= mana |range= 575 }} Tewi summons a spirit shark to swim to a target enemy champion and chomps it, dealing magic damage. If there are nearby enemy champions within range, the shark will swim towards it and chomps one more time before disappearing, prioritizing enemy champions with latched bombs. If the shark damages a target enemy with a bomb latched to it, the bomb detonates and the target is also feared. |leveling= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= 500 }} Notes and Nonsense Unlike Reisen, Tewi is an Earth Rabbit and is the de-facto leader of every monster rabbit in Gensokyo. Earth rabbits have psychic powers that allowed them to know the position and condition of every other Earth Rabbit, allowing Tewi to monitor and control all of them. Despite being young in appearance, she is at least 1300 years old. Tewi lived long before the Bamboo Forest of the Lost even existed, meaning she is the only person who knows every single corner of the forest. When, Kaguya and Eirin arrived and built Eientei, they made a deal - Tewi will protect Eientei, in return Eirin will share her thousand years worth of medicinal knowledge to the rabbits. Her ability is manipulating luck, meaning she's exceptionally lucky. *Passive: Anything that's "luck-based" means nothing to Tewi, no matter how small, as they'll always trigger on her 7th attack, the lucky number. This ability procs , , , , , and critical strikes. *Q: An autoattack reset. This ability also gives Tewi a chance to stun an enemy she attacked, which is guaranteed if you activate it on her 7th attack. *W: What makes Tewi sneaky. This ability latches an inactive bomb on a target enemy for a period of time, triggered if Tewi attacks or uses her ultimate on it, causing damage and AoE slow. *E: Attack steroid or escape/chase tool. You have to choose between constant movement speed bonus with an attack steroid, or ditch it for emergency situations. *R: Nuke ultimate with a conditional CC. This ability damages 2 enemies and causes fear if they also have bombs attached to them. The shark is not based on but instead based on a Japanese Inaba fairy tale and also one of Aesop's stories about a rabbit tricking a shark and lived, referring to Tewi's backstory. Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Shall I share you some of my luck?"'' ;Attacking *''"Poor soul."'' *''"You must be lucky to face me, or not."'' *''"Heh, don't bully me please."'' *''"Gimme your loot."'' *''"Here, have some of my luck."'' *''"so fun, so much fun."'' *''"Trust me, I won't ever scam you, heh."'' *''"You have no chance at all."'' ;Attacking while Fluster Escape is active *''"Don't be so rough, gentlemen."'' *''"Attack, my serv... I mean, friends!"'' *''"Now now, take it easy."'' ;Movement *''"Don't get lost now."'' *''"A new idea for business!"'' *''"Lovely."'' *''"Number one trickster, Yours Truly."'' *''"Ohkay."'' *''"I'm innocent, guaranteed."'' *''"I can feel your happiness."'' *''"Rabbits are always high-class."'' *''"Stay happy, live happy."'' *''"Just wait."'' *''"I can give you a thousandth of my luck."'' ;Taunt *''"Don't play with luck, unless you're me. Heheh~"'' *''"Oh, are you mad now? Hahahaha~"'' *''"Stab yourself, you'll have better luck."'' ;Joke *''"A four-leaf clover has a one in one hundred thousand chance to appear, which makes it very common."'' *''"One day, I was thirsty and wanted to dig a well, but I keep digging gold no matter where I go, I'm so unlucky."'' ;Joke when an allied Reisen is nearby *''"Heheheh, respect your elders, Reisen."'' Tewi's a natural jungler, like how she has lived in the forest for over a millenium (which makes kinda ironic in comparison) thanks to her passive. Her sticky bombs can be used as scouting tools against enemy counterjungling, while her E can speed up jungling either by adding damage to her attacks or letting her jump through walls. Even in teamfights, pre poking can give her a small advantage for her ultimate, or at the very least allow her to fear one enemy champion. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 09:18, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Lord Usa's Elemental Flag Demystify Feast Category:Custom champions